


I'm the best!

by blushybois



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushybois/pseuds/blushybois
Summary: they have a dog.its beady eyes, stare back into hendery's.it's small. it barks way too much. it has too much hair.he glares at the puppy, arms crossed, sat on the floor. hendery's floppy black hair keeps falling in front of his eyes and it's really messin' with his angry vibe, but he's not gonna stop glaring.the puppy cocks it's head to the side cutely. hendery feels like his heart skipped a beat for a second.no.





	I'm the best!

they have a dog.

 

its beady eyes, stare back into hendery's.

 

it's small. it barks way too much. it has too much hair.

 

he glares at the puppy, arms crossed, sat on the floor. hendery's floppy black hair keeps falling in front of his eyes and it's really messin' with his angry vibe, but he's not gonna stop glaring.

 

the puppy cocks it's head to the side cutely. hendery feels like his heart skipped a beat for a second.

 

no.

 

hendery will not fall victim! he glares harder. _ you won't win this time puppy!  _ he sneers at the dog, who jumps in surprise.

 

the puppy thinks hendery wants to play. his tail flaps in the air energetically. it's stanced in preparation for whatever hendery throws at him. he likes hendery.

 

hendery almost coos at the action, hand midway to pet the soft black fur of the the puppy. but he doesn't. instead he smacks his own hand with a look of betrayal.  _ hey- stop that!  _ hendery glares back at the dog, after teaching his hand a lesson.

 

the puppy squeaks at him. a feeble attempt at a bark due to his young age. his tongue hangs lazily out the side of his mouth.

 

hendery scoffs. this dog looks pretty dumb to him. he's smarter than a dog. he's cooler than a dog. he's superior to the dog. 

 

_ this dog's got nothin' on me. _

 

the puppy trots closer to the seated boy. paws making click-clack sounds on the wood flooring from its untrimmed nails. he stops immediately before hendery, looking up into his eyes. he looks like a small puffball from hendery's angle. a puffball with sparkly eyes.

 

hendery is flabbergasted from this bold move. the enemy dare make the first move? an unheard off call! he's pushed back on his palms. the dog is too close. unbelievable, that this...this animal has the audacity to try and win over his love so brazenly! no, hendery will not be fazed. this dog has rudely barged into his house, called it his own, and is trying to usurp hendery's position!

 

"hey- you can't just, get all up in my space like that! we have rules!" hendery flails his hands around in various gestures.

 

the puppy is even more excited! he really likes this hendery person. look at how fast his hands are moving!

 

the puppy is now jumping around hendery, tail wagging at the speed of light. more tiny squeaks come from the small dog. his tongue cannot be contained by his small mouth no more! he wants to play!

 

hendery has fear.

 

why is the dog moving so much? "h-hey!" he points at the puff, who immediately stops. his focus is solely on hendery's pointer finger.

 

food?

 

the puppy makes a move.

 

hendery lets out a scream as he scrambles onto his feet. he's currently cuddling a wall.

 

the pup is confused. no more play? this hendery fella also barks? he tries another attempt at barking, hopes to communicate his worries for the taller, pinker boy.

 

"you- you stop that! who said you could just come into my house?! eat my food?! steal my wife?!"

 

the puppy squeaks in retaliation. hendery doesn't know if the puff is angry or not. suddenly the puff makes a hard U-turn and runs opposite of hendery to an approaching figure.

 

"steal your wife huh?" hendery is already melting at the voice, as he picks up the small puppy. "you didn't tell me you were married."

 

hendery whines as his boyfriend coos at the demon ball in his arms. "No- it's a figure of speech! he set me up!" he points an accusatory finger at the puppy, which only looks at him.

 

the puppy thinks he prefers ten over hendery, the latter is way too loud.

 

ten gives hendery a sympathetic look before going back to petting his new baby. "aw~ i think your other dad is jealous."he continues to coo at the pet. "that's so sad, he's jealous over a dog~"

 

hendery pouts as ten continues making kissy noises at the confused puppy. "I have every right to be jealous of him! he's a homewrecker!"

 

ten cocks his eyebrow at the younger, "what? for you and your wife?"

 

" _ you're _ the wife!" hendery says exasperatedly, arms flailing into the sky for emphasis.

 

"if this is how you're proposing to me, don't expect me to say yes." ten snickers. he turns back to the poor pupper caught in this lovers' quarrel. "was your other baba being mean to you? don't worry baby, papa's here~"

 

hendery can only watch in disbelief as his beloved boyfriends ignores him for the glorified puff ball. he sees the pup make eye contact with him with his big ole eyes and hendery can feel his resolve slowly melt away.  _ the fucker is mocking me! _ hendery moves closer to the duo as ten watches him from the corner of his eye. the elder snickers internally at his cute boyfriend's attitude today. hendery's reactions are always so big and full of emotions, ten enjoys bringing them out. not like he has to do much.

 

the taller boy takes position behind ten, peeking behind the smaller boy's shoulders to glare at the pup eye-level. hendery mutters curses cutely into ten's shoulder eliciting a laugh from the thai boy. "that's no way to talk to your son, kunhang."

 

hendery jolts up in surprise at the name. his big eyes sparkle as they begin to water from crocodile tears, bottom lip jutted out and quivering as he begins to jump into what seems like a forlorn monologue. "bae…" ten rolls his eyes.  _ pretty. _ "am i just fam to you? is that what it takes? this isn't a son at this point. this is your mistress, and you've invited her into our house, you're broadcasting your affair in broad daylight! i, nothing but a domestic housewife, who provides food on your table, a clean house, and who takes care of you, cannot do a thing about it." hendery clutches a dramatic fist on his chest, the look of betrayal emphasized by his round sparkly eyes. he's been spending way too much time with dejun and sicheng. "i guess…we always…we always say yee haw...but we forget to ask...haw yee." he casts his eyes downward, dramatically stares into the wood flooring, a loud sigh escapes him.

 

ten has to scoff. "are you done yet, you big baby? all i did was call you by your real name." ten maneuvers their pup to be held in one hand, while he takes the other to pinch hendery's cheek.

 

hendery whines with a laugh, "but I like the name hendery~"

 

"you came up with that name when you were seven."

 

"what can i say, seven year old me was a goddamn genius!" ten pinches harder. "-ow ow ow!!" 

 

a playful smile graces ten's pretty lips. a feeling of adoration and tenderness falls over him as he looks at his boyfriend. silly, and a goofball but with a heart of gold. ten remembers how bright and full of life hendery's eyes looked when they first met. they've never lost their brightness, even now ten cannot possibly count the amount of stars that shine in his boyfriend's eyes.

 

hendery's whines slowly came to a quiet as he realized the longing look on ten's face. he gets lost in how far away and dream-like ten's warm brown eyes looks, shimmering ever so slightly even under the terrible yellow light of their apartment. a light blush scatters on hendery's face as he feels the proximity between them come to a close. heart jittering from the electricity ten's touch sparks in him. the butterflies never truly go away. especially with someone as wonderful and spontaneous as ten. he's like a firework that melts into a shower of fireflies that leaves kisses of warmth all around. he makes hendery feel all warm and fuzzy inside. takes his rambunctious personality and multiplies it by inifinity because he just wants to see the beautiful smile on his face.

 

ten's lips place a soft kiss on the corner of hendery's mouth. it's nothing much, a small gesture of the giant love he has for hendery. but it has him seeing stars. he can feel the spot where ten had kissed him buzzing with the nerves that are simultaneously screaming all at once. his pupils are blown out and ten has to laugh because hendery's face looks like ten had full on made out with him rather than just giving him a tiny peck. its been at least a year since they started dating, and hendery still can't get over how dazed ten's touch makes him feel.

 

it isn't until their 'son' barks right in his face, that hendery snaps out of his reverie. "what-"

 

ten ruffles hendery's hair, making the floppy style even messier than it was. hendery pouts. "so, did you figure out a name?"

 

"no, i was too busy thinking about how this dog was gonna tear our marriage apart." hendery answers immediately and honestly, a habit ten finds really adorable.

 

ten hands the dog to hendery, who holds the pup a good 10 inches away from his body. "well, we should figure out a name for him soon. we can't just keep calling him dog."

 

hendery watches as ten brings up the bags of dog essentials they had picked up a couple days ago from inside their bottom cupboard. he brings the dog higher so hendery can stare straight into the puppy's eyes. "why not? yixing-ge calls his cat mao."

 

ten crosses his arm with a look at hendery, who avoids the glare. "yixing-ge is an old man."

 

"i like yixing-ge!"

 

"doesn't make him  _ not _ an old man."

 

"he's not even that old!"

 

"older than me, so he's old."

 

"kun-ge is older than you."

 

"case. and. point." ten emphasizes each syllable as he brings out the moist dog food from the can and places it in a tiny bowl.

 

hendery scrunches his face, he can never win against ten. "did you think of a name?"

 

ten hums, walking to hendery with the bowl. "i was thinking something that could tie our little family together."

 

"like what?" hendery cocks his eyebrow at the elder.

 

"maybe like...a combination of our names?"

 

hendery cracks a smile, "your name is so long tho, ge."

 

ten snorts as he sets the food bowl down next to hendery, "we are not naming our child chittaphon. johnny already named our imaginary horse chitta-prrr when we were kids. i don't need anymore chitta-whatever in my life."

 

hendery sets down the puppy near the bowl, who immediately sniffs around it. probably to check if it was safe. both boys stayed crouched, watching the little baby take his first bite in his new home. "what about dust ball?"

 

ten flicks his ear in response, "you'd name your precious son 'dust ball'?"

 

"ok ok! hmm…" hendery puts his thinking cap on as the two of them watch the puppy eat. the cogs try to turn as he thinks of a good name.  _ hendery. ten. hen? sparkle? dog boy? sk8r boi? dance? son? dance son? ten. hendery. ten..dery? tendery? tender?  _ "got it!"

 

both the pup and ten jolt at hendery's abrupt shout. "got what?"

 

"the name!" he wiggles his hands to emphasize the excitement he has. the pup becomes distracted from all the sudden movement and stops eating, instead finding hendery's wiggling appendages more interesting.

 

ten sighs but reluctantly hears him.  _ whatever it is, it's probably going to be dumb, but he's cute. _ "ok then, what is it?"

 

"ok, its perfect! it's the perfect name for our son, we could even name our real son, if we have one, this name."

 

"alright alright, just tell me what it is." ten laughs. the puppy is also excited to hear the name as well. his tail wags at 100 mph as he anxiously awaits hendery's answer.

 

"his name….will be...chicken tenders."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i'm posting!! it was just something short and sweet that i felt pretty good about. lemme know how you think it turned out. :)


End file.
